overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Overlord Volume 10/@comment-169.233.25.183-20160603085021
Prologue and ~1/3rd of Chapter 1 are translated. Following are spoilers for the whole book: King is supposedly missing, Brain is looking for him. Nobles in shock. Ainz is meeting with Renner and Climb later. Ainz summons 6x level 80 Cherubs to guard him and some level 90 Eternal Undead. Summons undead calvalry and Soul Eaters to pull Albedos carriage as she goes to the Kingdom as an ambassador. Albedo orders Eight Fingers to prepare the Kingdom for takeover. Hilma given administration of Katze plains. Hilma can't eat solid food anymore. Demiurge is in Slaine Theocracy for whatever reason. Goat spawn from Vol.9 disappear (apparently they weren't permanent summons.) Death knights patrolling the city. Nobles and administrators flee E-Rantel to the Kingdom. Elder Liches now in charge of administration, slowly learning how to do things. Kingdom is a mess and just trying to survive. Theft of goods from warehouses during Demiurge's sack of the capital is causing problems. 180k deaths during the battle is causing big problems. Nigredo and Pestonya freed from imprisonment for trying to protect humans. Directed to open an orphange for children of dead combatants. (This'll go over well.) Death Knight training with Hamsuke has still learned diddly. Spikes are worn down to nubs. Elves captured from invasion force still alive, living on Mare/Aura's floor, apparently adore the two of them and follow them around. Ainz thinks it would be a good idea for Aura/Mare to have more dark elf friends. Albedo goes and has a chat with Renner about "girl matters", gives her some shape changing box thing. Fluder is given a magic tome by Ainz, can't read diddly because its in Japanese (from Nazarick library?) Ends up enchanting Clementines daggers for use as weapons. Ainz takes over the adventurers guild and wants to turn it into a guild that sends people to explore the unknown. The guildmaster approves greatly. They host an event in the Empire's Colosseum. Main attraction is Ainz vs the current Champion. Ainz kills him then uses a resurrection wand. Aura/Mare (forget which one) finishes the fortress in Forest of Tobb as well as underground training facility outside E-Rantel. Ainz sees dwarven made weapons while in the Empire which piques his interest. (Premise for Vol.11 where he takes Shalltear and Aura to Dwarven Kingdom) Jircniv in bad shape. Has to chug health potions due to stress, losing hair. Everyone blames him for the battle. Knights think he knew what Ainz's spell would do. He gets around to hosting a secret meeting with a Slaine diplomat and hired and Adamantite team Silver Bird for security. Ainz somehow walks in. Says hi to Jircniv and random guy #1. Diplomat thinks its a double cross. Angrily leaves. Jircniv thinks its all part of Ainz's plan. Gives up, ask for Ainz to take the Bahamut Empire as a vassal state. Silver Birds flee empire. Demiure had laid plans to vassalize Empire in 30 days. Ainz does it in 3. Sasuga-Ainz sama. Slaine Theocracy discussing what to do with Ainz, originally planned to help Empire take over Kingdom (Tried killing Gazef for this reason). Decide not to antagonize as they're at war with the elven nation to the south. Elves betrayed the Theocracy somehow. Kaire and other members revived, currently regaining lost exp. Insert usual cute Abledo scenes. Ainz lets her sit on his thigh while trying to figure out where he's smelled her perfume before. Gives her a peck on the cheek later for her "mental health".